


A Puppy for the Harkness Family

by Hotspur



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Dogs, M/M, Other, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotspur/pseuds/Hotspur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Henry's children, Rosie and Sherlock, really want a puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The kids had begged for a puppy for months.  
"Please Dad? Please Daddy?"   
Henry had been deathly afraid of dogs since childhood.  
"No, sweetie," Henry said for the thousandth time. He glanced over at Jack, who was reading the newspaper looking for anything strange. "A little help, Jack?"  
"Your Daddy doesn’t like dogs," Jack said to their children.  
"But we’d take care of him!" Rosie said.  
"Yeah! Feed him and walk him and everything," said Sherlock.  
"Why don’t you like dogs, Daddy?" Rosie asked  
Henry was not about to tell her about his traumatic childhood or that a prank had made him go crazy and nearly kill his therapist and himself.  
"Dogs scare me," Henry said, putting his hands on Rosie’s shoulders. "That’s why we can’t get a dog."  
Jack sent them out to play in Grandma Holmes’ yard with Little Watson.   
Once the kids were gone, Jack looked up at Henry. “You can’t be scared forever,” he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Henry lay awake in bed, staring at the ceiling in a state of panic. Rosie and Sherlock had just asked for what any child asked for at some point- a puppy. Henry wanted to be the best dad in the world, but he also was cripplingly afraid of dogs. All he could see was the coal-black hound that had haunted him since his own childhood.

Jack was next to him, asleep. 

"Jack!" Henry whispered, shaking him. "Jack!"

"Huh? Hen? What's going on?" Jack asked, groggily. Partial retirement from Torchwood to raise two kids had sapped him of his energy. 

"The kids want a puppy," Henry said flatly.

"I know. And you hate dogs."

"What do we do? Say no and not tell them or what? Should we tell them why I don't like dogs?" 

"How old's Rosie?" 

"She's nine." 

"Uh huh. And how old's Sherlock?" 

"He's six." 

"Alright. They're too young to know how your father died. It's like I can't explain to them why they never me their Uncle Owen or Auntie Tosh. It's too terrible a truth."

"But we have to tell them someday," Henry said.

"Of course. I don't like lying to the kids. It's hard enough to explain that Auntie Rose is in another universe." Jack tried to roll over to go to sleep (he was sore because he was designated horsie and Sherlock was still little enough to be carried) but Henry grabbed him.

"It's either we tell them in the future or Sherlock tells them," Jack said.

"That's an awful thought," said Henry. Sherlock, their son's namesake, was terrible with children, especially on what to tell them. He was the worst babysitter they knew. He let the kids run free in Baker Street and had no mental filter. They all loved him.

"Hen," Jack said, sitting up, "we need to get you over this."

"Get over it? Are you crazy?" Henry cried. 

"Look, Henry, please. You're out of therapy. You've been doing well."

"Do you want me to have to go back?" Henry asked.

"No. I don't. I want you to be happy." Jack sighed. "Gwen told me today about the service dogs they have for autistic kids. They're sort of like seeing-eye dogs but they're more for moral support. They help people in therapy. I'm going to look into getting one."

"Jack! Please!" 

"Henry!" Jack lay his hands on Henry's cheeks. "It's gonna be okay. For all of us." He kissed Henry's clammy forehead. "The kids need to see their dad face his fears. They look up to you. This might help you more than you think."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Henry didn't get out of bed. Jack was already busy getting the kids around for school. Then he had to leave for London to meet with the Doctor and Clara on the business of saving the world. All in a day's work. 

"Jaaaaack?" Henry moaned from the bed.

"Come on, Hen," Jack said, pulling his braces over his shirt. 

"Jack, come here."

Jack walked over to Henry. Henry weakly grabbed him and pulled him down.

"I'm dying, Jack," Henry whispered. "I love you and the kids. Remember that."

"You can't be dying!" Jack said, beginning to feel worry creep in. He knew that since Henry was mortal, he was going to lose him eventually. But it couldn't be _now._

"Just promise me one thing..." Henry whispered. "Get the children a dog." He collapsed back on the bed.

"Oh, Henry, not now!"

\-----

Doctor Martha Smith sat next to the bed, taking Henry's temperature.

"It's just the flu, Henry," she said. "Stop being so dramatic!"

"Is daddy dying?" Rosie asked. 

"No," Dr Martha said, getting up and gathering her doctor's bag. "Your dad is going to be fine. He's just sick."

"How long will he be down?" Jack asked. 

"Maybe a week. Make sure he has his fluids, takes his medicine, and doesn't spread it." She handed Jack a slip of paper. "Here's a prescription."

"Thanks," Jack replied. "I knew I could count on you!" 

Martha smiled. "Always glad to help you and your family," she said. "He's going to need a lot of rest, so give him time to get better."

"We will," Jack said, locating both Rosie and Sherlock. "You heard what Auntie Martha said. Be good and let daddy rest, okay?"

"We will!" Said Rosie. Sherlock nodded his agreement. 

"Good. Time to get going for school," Jack said. He sent them off to get their book bags and lunch.

"Just one problem," Martha said. "The kids can't go to school, they've been exposed to Henry's flu. We can't have them go to school and give others influenza."

"So what do I do with the kids?" Jack asked. 

"Get someone to babysit them, I guess," Martha said. 

"Anyone you know who can handle Rosie and Sherlock Harkness-Knight?" Jack asked.

"I'm sure they have someone," Martha said.

"I'll be back tonight but..." Jack paused. "I could call their uncle."

"Which one?" Martha asked.

"The crazy one," Jack said. 

"Oh dear."

Jack quickly texted someone.

/Hey John. Can you and Sherlock look after my kids today? CJH/

The text reply came shortly after Martha left.

/Sure we can. Mary would be delighted. Sherlock will be happy to see the kids again -J/

So the kids were settled, Jack declared to the spaced-out Henry lying on the couch staring at a Parliamentary session on the news. The only thing left was to get Henry back to functioning. Whatever that was.


End file.
